


All the Little Things

by Butterfly_Truths



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names Used, M/M, They're both dorks honestly, al's jealous of an inanimate object, art is done with al's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Truths/pseuds/Butterfly_Truths
Summary: "So… how do you feel about cats?" 50 sentences of insight into Alfred and Arthur's lives. Based off of the one word tumblr prompt.





	All the Little Things

 

1\. Curiosity

He watches from the bushes as the first boats land on his shores, marveling at their pale skin and light colored hair as he listens to them shouting at each other in a language he doesn't understand as they drag their wooden boats further up the beach; they're the first people he's seen that look just like him.

2\. Books

Alfred has truly sunk to a new low being jealous of a book of all things, but damn it he couldn't help it when Arthur paid more attention to his books than his own boyfriend.

3\. Grammar

Sometimes Arthur stays up late into the night, wondering just where he went wrong in teaching Alfred proper grammar.

4\. Sleep

"Alfred are you in here-" Arthur cuts himself off when he finds Alfred slumped over his desk, quietly snoring with ink stains on his cheek; Arthur sighs softly, the tips of his lips quirking up into an exasperated smile: "Maybe next time you'll actually make it to the bed."

5\. Winter

Alfred shivers and tries to move himself closer to the fire, ignoring the sniffles and wet hacking coughs from the men around him; he can't wait for spring, for warm weather and an end to the sickness that plagues their camp.

6\. Profanity

Alfred knows that he should be insulted, but he just can't help laughing when Arthur calls him a "bloody cockwomble" because only the British could come up with a word like _that_ and turn it into an insult.

7\. Caffeine

After 'The Incident of 2005', Alfred always makes sure to keep the cabinet well-stocked with the tea Arthur likes.

8\. Mischief

Arthur sees his mischievous grin and bright eyes from across the room and immediately starts to rummage around for the bottle of Advil he'd brought with him to the meeting- lord knows he's going to need it to survive whatever happens next.

9\. Snow

Arthur stares long and hard at the snowman before him, particularly at its rather thick, stick-crafted eyebrows; Alfred is, naturally, entirely too pleased about the situation.

10\. Innocence

Sometimes Arthur forgets just how young Alfred truly is when he's faced with that wide-eyed gaze from those blue, blue eyes- and he fears that one day they'll become as jaded as his.

11\. Mistake

"Oh, hello there Matthew," he says, and there's a moment of complete silence in the conference room before Arthur realizes his mistake, but by then it's far too late; Francis will never let him live it down, and Arthur doesn't think he's ever seen Alfred appear so disconcerted in his life.

12\. Immortality

Alfred is gentle when he traces Arthur's scars, attaching the years and the battles to them as his fingers brush up and down their jagged edges; each one a reminder of the price they must pay.

13\. Trust

Even with all of their tumultuous history, all their fighting and arguing, there is nobody else Alfred trusts more than Arthur.

14\. Protect

Alfred's lips pull back into a snarl as he presses his gun against Ludwig's head; there is nothing he won't do to protect the one he loves from being hurt.

15\. Bridges

Everyone can only watch as slowly but surely, the bridges that they had burnt down years ago are being rebuilt and reinforced as Alfred and Arthur begin speaking to each other for the first time since they pointed their guns at each other.

16\. Morning

To this day, Arthur still gets a small thrill every time he wakes up in Alfred's arms, silently savoring the feeling of his back pressed against Alfred's chest, the ticklish sensation of sleep-heavy breaths fanning out across his neck, the unique blend of the sea and windswept mountains surrounding them.

17\. Wednesday

Arthur can't help but count down the days until he gets to see his American again, staring longingly at the calendar hung up on the wall: "Two more days to go old chap."

18\. Rivalry

Alfred takes one look at the motorcycle parked beside Arthur's mini cooper and turns his car right the fuck around; there's no way in hell he's going to get in the middle of _that_ , Arthur's on his own with his older brother.

19\. Making History

Alfred's still in shock, still can't believe that they've actually won against the greatest Empire in the world; he wonders what it will be like to interact with Arthur when he sees him again, not as a colony and his sovereign, but as equals.

20\. Secret

Alfred has threatened bodily harm to whoever reveals to Arthur that he still enjoys a cup of tea on occasion; Arthur has threatened to disembowel anyone who tells Alfred that he still sleeps with the teddy bear the American had given him when he isn't around.

21\. Impulsive

Arthur is immediately on guard when he comes into the house and sees the sheepish expression on Alfred's face, two small kittens wrapped up in his arms: "So… how do you feel about cats?"

22\. Dancing

Arthur can't help but be skeptical of Alfred's outstretched hand; he doesn't quite understand this new jitterbug craze that's been sweeping through the camps (what was wrong with a good old waltz he didn't know) but he finds that he still hasn't built up a tolerance to those impossibly blue eyes and takes his hand anyways- his dazzling smile is reward enough for him.

23\. Bullets

"Alright, I believe this is the last one," Arthur tells him as he drops the bullet into the tin dish beside him, wiping his bloody hands on a nearby cloth, already stained red, before moving to dress and bandage the wound; "Next time do at least _try_ to duck when the machine guns start firing at you?"

24\. Pain

Arthur grits his teeth as every little movement sends pain shooting up and down his nerves- the wounds themselves have been bandaged but until the war is over they would continue to ache; he watches Alfred run around the room with his royal red coat dragging behind him as he fights off imaginary French soldiers and suddenly his wounds don't seem as debilitating as he's reminded who he's fighting for.

25\. Hidden

Alfred is completely unprepared to find Arthur sitting on the floor of his storage room, feeling the blood drain from his face as he spots him cradling one of his old wooden toy soldiers in his hands; "No wait you weren't supposed to find that!"

26\. Complicated

Sometimes, Alfred tries to explain his relationship with Arthur to the other nations, but usually just ends up shrugging and tells them, "It's complicated."

27\. Space

Alfred and Ivan glare at each other on opposite sides of the table, Ivan smirks: "I was in space first"; Alfred throws the table out the window and Arthur is entirely too old for this shit.

28\. Silence

Arthur picks his way aimlessly through the rubble and debris, trying to remember the last time London was so quiet.

29\. Running Away

Arthur arches an eyebrow as Alfred darts into his office and pulls his chair back slightly so Alfred can hide under the desk in between his legs- down the hallway he can hear shouting: "You just _had_ to piss Switzerland off didn't you?"

30\. Stress

Sharing a bubble bath with Alfred at the end of the day makes all the things he goes through worth it.

31\. Wound

Alfred watches through the crack in the door as Arthur carefully rewraps the wounds on his chest and arms, his frown deepening as he watches the older blond grimace; Alfred swears to himself that someday he'll be strong enough to protect Arthur from ever getting hurt again.

32\. Thunderstorms

It's nights like these that Arthur remembers everything in startling clarity- remembers the way the rain ran down his face and hid his tears, the pain of losing the person most precious to him; it's nights like these that Arthur is most grateful for the arms wrapped around him to ward off the thunder and all the memories it holds.

33\. Dark

Arthur plugs in the nightlight before joining Alfred in bed, remembering why he really shouldn't be letting him watch scary movies right before they go to bed as he feels the life slowly being squeezed out of him in Alfred's vice-like grip.

34\. Paranoia

"Dammit Alfred what did I say about bringing your gun to the meetings, it's not 1961 anymore!"

35\. Tender

Alfred dozes on the couch with his head in Arthur's lap, one hand running through golden locks with practiced ease while the other holds his book open and Arthur wonders if this is what true happiness feels like.

36\. Sensitive

For the life of him Arthur cannot figure out what is so special about that stupid cowlick on Alfred's head nor why the American is overly defensive about it.

37\. Naughty

Even though they're overdue to get back to the meeting, Arthur makes him stay still so that he can straighten his tie and neaten his hair (not that they're fooling anyone though, Alfred's sure the whole G8 heard them through the paper thin walls- the two of them hadn't _exactly_ been quiet).

38\. Stitches (continuation of 23)

"Hold still," Arthur commands as he finishes stitching up the last bullet hole in Alfred's uniform; well, at least he wouldn't be running out into no man's land in a shoddy uniform.

39\. Saint

The other nations have come to the conclusion that Arthur must have the patience of a saint to be able to sit through Alfred's entire proposal without making a single peep (then again, as they watch Arthur rip him a new one after the meeting's over, maybe Alfred's the actual saint here).

40\. Forgotten

Matthew sighs as he wanders the aisles, phone pressed against his ear as he waits for his brother to pick up: "You hoser, you left me at the grocery store, _again_!"

41\. Lost

"Are you _sure_ we're heading the right way?" Alfred asks, one hand on the steering wheel and the other hanging out the window as they drive through the German countryside, beside him Arthur looks up from the maps and scowls at him, "Of course I know where we're going!"; it takes Arthur nearly a half hour to finally admits that they _may_ be lost.

42\. Breakfast

Arthur frantically pulls out their charcoaled food while Alfred attempts to turn the smoke detector off; the Englishman gives a sheepish smile and Alfred can't help the rumbling laughter that threatens to bend him in half.

43\. Death

Alfred leans into the light touch of an ice cold hand winding delicately through his hair, silently sending his thanks to God for returning Arthur to him once again.

44\. Defeated

Alfred is speechless and Arthur is practically preening as they watch the replay of his final kill shot which launched his team ahead of Alfred's- the fact that it's Alfred's own death that causes him to lose makes it that much better.

45\. Victory

Alfred picks Arthur up and spins them in circles as everyone laughs and cheers and cries around them; he still can't believe they made it out of the war in one piece, and doesn't hesitate to bend the Englishman toward the ground and kiss him with everything he's got.

46\. Antique

Arthur and Yao exchange twin looks of horror when they overhear Alfred and Yong Soo comparing their 'yo mama so old' jokes.

47\. Priorities

Arthur watches the other nations swarm around Alfred after the meeting has ended, demanding that he join them for a night out on the town- eyes widening in surprise as the blond breaks away from the group and comes over to him instead, "Aren't you going to go out with them?" he asks, and Alfred smiles and shakes his head; "Nah, you're more important."

48\. Love

Love, Alfred thinks, is the feeling of butterflies in his stomach when he kisses Arthur, the warmth in his chest when he catches him smiling when he thinks no one can see, and the feeling of being complete when they're together; love, Alfred thinks, is a beautiful thing.

49\. Eternity

Living forever can be a lonely existence, but Arthur finds that with Alfred by his side eternity has become just a little less lonesome.

50\. Acceptance

Arthur still doesn't truly understand how they came to be, by all rights they should have never lasted more than a week, but as he sits curled up on his couch with his tea and watches Alfred play with the kittens on the floor he can't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this posted on my FF along with my other works but I thought I'd also post this up on here too. I've seen a few of these types of ficlets floating around and I thought I'd try my hand at it and honestly I had a lot of fun with it.


End file.
